Horsecart
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Wooden Cart |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Football (sometimes), Rock, Orange Ball, Purple Ball, Stool |Row 4 title = , |Row 4 info = Bill, Red Ball, Varsity Jacket, Evil Football, 666, Football (Sometimes) |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body), (Wheels) |Row 6 info = Unknown}} Horsecart is an OC created by . He first appeared in the 2016 short Race Riot. Development Around time, AzUrArInG was still using Flipnote studio around 2016, and he thought that his Football Beats Bill was not good enough to be released onto the internet, so a couple of months later, he decided to make a much longer one and use audio from an 1929 short known as Race Riot and still call the short Race Riot but using his own characters, so at the time, AzUrArInG didn't know what to use as the horses in Race Riot, but had some villains like Bill, and two other ones he hasn't used before Evil Football and Varsity Jacket, but he needed these object like horses used for each character, including Football. So, around time, he found an unused OC from II (at the time) known as Haybale, and for a long time, he thought it was something people use to get on and is ridden by horses, so he designed the character and made Horsecart but he was called Haybale since he thought Haybale was a cart made of wood, and it was also because he rode on those three times when AzUrArInG was just a little child. However, he still needed who to use for the other three, so since Evil Football was there, AzUrArInG created a character called Evil Horsecart (though called Evil Haybale), so he did that, then for Bill he just rushed up and created another new character called Metalcart (though called Metal Bale) and for Varsity Jacket, AzUrArInG had no idea who to use, so he just decided to use another evil OC he made known as Red Ball (though originally more of an just an regular evil jerk at the time and also his name was Angry Ball at the time) as a placeholder, which in the future, AzUrArInG had an idea that Red Ball was hypnotized by Varsity Jacket and acted like a slaved horse, but he snapped out after Football used a needle to touch Red Ball and destroy Varsity Jacket (offscreen). After the characters were complete, AzUrArInG recorded the audio of the cartoon on flipnote studio and then animated the parts to make it look good in each different part, thus Race Riot was completed. However, AzUrArInG used some of his other characters he didn't use for a while such as Crazy Face, Brick, Pan, Grape and more. Horsecart would soon make his debut on that cartoon after it's release on YT on November 18th, 2016, as well as Red Ball, Varsity Jacket, Evil Football, Evil Horsecart, Rock and much more on this short. However in the credits of the short, many of the characters had different names than what they have today either because of what AzUrArInG planned on like Red Ball originally being called Angry Ball and errors on the characters names like Battery being called Batterie and Horsecart being called Haybale. Horsecart was planned to be used in the unfinished short known as Flying Fists but was scrapped when AzUrArInG decided to not work on making the short anymore. While the original version of Object Masters was being worked on, Horsecart was finally giving the name Horsecart since AzUrArInG found out an actual Haybale looks nothing like a wooden cart and then looked up Horsecart and found an image of one, however for the character, the words Horse and Cart were spaced out from his name like Horse Cart this will be the same for Evil Horsecart and Metal Cart however Metal Cart's spaced out was left the same unlike the other two. Also, Horsecart's personality was changed too in the original version as well while being worked on. After the original version was cancelled, AzUrArInG decided to not use Horsecart, Evil Horsecart, and Metal Cart ever again since then and were left to obscurity for a long time. However, in April 2018, a user named AarenAnimations was complaining saying he wanted Horsecart back, so AzUrArInG had no choice but to anyway, but later on, he thought it was a great decision, and brought Evil Horsecart back too, however he did not bring Metal Cart back. Also while the reboot was being developed, AzUrArInG decided to change Horsecart's personality to what he is today! Personality In Race Riot, Horsecart was idiotic, lazy, clumsy guy, and doesn't want to do what people say but tells people what to do for him so he can get what he wants, however he does act somewhat nice like helping out Football in the race as best as he can. In the original version of Object Masters, Horsecart was more of a wise guy who was born at the west, he likes the desert and acts like a cowboy. In the reboot, Horsecart is nice, but is really crazy, making him act like a really crazy cowboy, and he likes deserts, as well as the west (since he was born there), and is pretty clumsy at times too and cannot tell what these kinds of stuff that are at or nearby him, however he is pretty helpful to a lot of his friends. List of Appearances 2016 *Race Riot (Debut) (Incorrectly referred as Haybale) 2017 *Object Masters Episode 1: The Debut (Referred as Horse Cart) *Object Masters Episode 2: A Singing Competition (Referred as Horse Cart) 2018 *Object Masters Episode 1: A Mastered Beginning (First time referred as Horsecart) (First Speaking Role) Trivia *Horsecart is the first OC to be legless (though his wheels are technically his legs) *Horsecart was one of the few OCs that were not used but then used again later on, the others being Firedrop, Evil Horsecart, Pepsi Can, Arrow, Kavocko, and Football *Originally Football slapped Horsecart in Race Riot to wake him up, however this was changed to which Football hits himself on the head very hardly and loudly to wake up Horsecart in order to make Football more nice before releasing the short to the public. *Horsecart's current personality is somewhat a combination to his Race Riot and the The Original version of Object Masters personality, as well as using some of the characteristics of Burrito (another OC AzUrArInG made). *In Horsecart's first three appearances (including the unfinished Flying Fists), Horsecart never spoke in the shorts he appeared in, that wasn't until The Reboot of Object Masters which he was finally giving his first speaking role for almost about 2 years. *Horsecart's one of the few OCs AzUrArInG to have an evil counterpart, the other three being Football, Red Flaming Spike Ball, and Crazy Face (Sort of for Crazy Face though his evil counterpart is Dark Face rather than Evil Crazy Face). Gallery untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dchv0rv.png|Horsecart Pose Horsecart_Front.png|Horsecart (right front/left back) Horsecart_Back.png|Horsecart (left front/right back) Horsecart_Asset.png|Horsecart asset (side) untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dawd7k9 (1).png|Horsecart seen in the original version of Object Masters Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Arms Category:Legless Category:Cool Category:Sometimes Nice Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Sometimes Clumsy Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:AzUrArInG Category:Object Masters Category:Sometimes Crazy Category:Helpful Category:Sometimes Dumb